biosfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Ethology and behavioural ecology
7/06/2019 Stoks (oral) -) The inclusion of less optimal prey in the diet does not depend on its own abundance? Explain with a formula. He also asked which rule this had as a consequence. Give the name of the model. -) Figure of ancient and derived ambystoma in stream and pond and explain if the behaviour is adaptive, and what it has to do with phylogenetic inertia or phylogenetic correlations -) Explain the given figures of an experiment (predation risk allocation hypothesis) Which theory explains this. Are the results in line with the theory? If there is a mismatch, why? What would happen if there where strong behavioural correlations? (He also asked about habituation) Wenseleers (written) Same as below (8/06/2018), except the true/false question: If humans interacted exactly for ten rounds, and knew beforehand that they would use the Tit-for-tat strategy, then cheating would not pay off (??). 8/6/18 NM Stoks (oral) - Formula of model B given cfr. example with Oystercatcher and mussels. Situate and explain the components. - Results from an experiment on the predation risk allocation hypothesis given. Which theory is this about? Give the hypotheses, accompanied by a drawing. What could've caused the (mis)matches? - Given graph of the testosterone levels in japanes quail male. Situate and explain. What hypothesis did they test here? Was there some evidence?(challenge hypothesis) Wenseleers (writing) - begrippen (leg uit + vb): Hamilton's law, siblicide, resource defence polygeny, haplodiploidy hypothesis - juist/fout: Recicprocal altruism is better than true altruism because with reciprocal altruism the participants always get something in return. (zoiets in de aard) 3 figuren --> geef hypothese + voorbeelden + alternatieve hypothese + hoe je dit kan uitsluiten: 1) Relatedness brood calls between different species 2) Best of a bad job in scorpion flies (large male, intermediate male and small male) 3) Adoption in ducks - Oef relatedness: Iets dat werksters 3 keer zoveel werk steken in hun werksters dan de mannetjes. Stel dat de koningin slechts 1 partner heeft maar dat de mannetjes enkel van de werksters komen. Wat voor gevolgen gaat dit hebben en wat is voor de koningin dan de ideale ratio. 08/06/2018 Morning Stoks (oral) 1) Explain the given figures of an experiment (Hamilton & Heithaus 2001 Proc. R. Soc. Lond B). Which theory explains this (Risk Allocation Theory)? Are the results in line with the theory? If there is a mismatch, why? 2) How do nutritional constraints shape animal feeding behaviour? 3) Figures of experiment: predator learning in damselfly larvae are shown. Which theory explains this? What kind of behaviour? Wenseleers (writing) 1) Explain these terms + give examples: Reproductive value, Handicap theory, Parent-Offspring conflict, sex role reversal 2) True or false? Sex role reversal results in less conflict in hermaphrodites because the sex ratio is always equal? 3) Figures: Hypothesis + Alternative hypthesis, why reject these? Raven feeding on corpse, Male spider sacrifice, 3 morphs lizards 4) Vague question about Haplodiploidy in hymenoptera linked to naked mole rat colony: What situation should occur for these workers to kill other workers offspring? 22/06/2017 VM Stoks (oral) - explain experiment japanese quail + link to hypothesis (challenge hypothesis) - http://jov.arvojournals.org/data/Journals/JOV/933551/i1534-7362-13-3-10-f01.jpeg > welk model (charnov marginal value theorem) -experiment with 3 categories of profitable crabs and 3 densities --> explain + model (charnov optimal diet model add 3th prey species) Wenseleers (writing) - begrippen (leg uit + vb): operational sex ratio, hotshot hypothesis,good gene theory, ??? -juist/fout: parents and offspring never conflict because they share 50% genes - 3 figuren --> geef hypothese + alternatieve hypothese + hoe je dit kan uitsluiten: 1) correlation male female dimorfie and mating system van seal species 2) burrying beetle 3) relationship % reproductive worker bees as a function of effective worker policing - oef op die relatedness 9/06/2017 PM Stoks (oral): - Explain model B (model is given) cfr. example with Oystercatcher and mussels, draw the function. - What about nutrient constraints? - Results from an experiment on the predation risk allocation hypothesis given. - Which theory is this about? Give the hypotheses, accompanied by a drawing. What could've caused the (mis)matches? Wenseleers (writing): - Explain and give some examples: Haplodiploidi hypothesis, Hamilton's rule, Source defense polygyny, ___ - False/true: Reciprocal altruism is more stable than general altruism - Vague question about giving the principle the pictures are about...(?) Pictures: relatedness causes lower singing intensity, scorpion fly (best of a bad job), goldeneye duck (adoption) - Haplodiploide in hymenoptera: What would happen if queen would only mate with one male and all males were produced by workers? What's the best ratio in the queen's interest? 16/06/2016 VM Stocks (Oral): 1)Figuur 5.24 Animal Behavior (8E): Testosterone and the control of sexual motivation in the male Japanese quail.Welke hypothese gegeven, klopt dit, …. Bijvraag: hoe zag het experiment eruit.. 2) Afbeelding: http://jov.arvojournals.org/data/Journals/JOV/933551/i1534-7362-13-3-10-f01.jpeg Wat zie je in de afbeelding, welke theory/hypothese hoort hierbij,is dit in lijn met deze hypothese, maak een figuur. 3)Predation Risk Allocation Hypothesis, iets met “correlaties van gedrag tussen verschillende situaties” verklaren en testen 4) Figuur met Crab die mossels eet, en kan kiezen uit hoge profitability, middel en lage profitability mossels, krijgt deze steeds in dezelfde verhouding maar bij verschillende densiteiten. Bij Hoge densiteit eet hij vooral de hoge profitability en enkele medium, bij lage eet hij alles in de verhoudingen die hij krijgt, vooral lage profitability. Iets gelijkaardig aan het koolmezen experiment dat we gezien hebben? We moesten hierbij ook een figuur maken. Wenseleers: 1) Begrippen: Sexuele Selectie, Hotspot, Indirecte Fitness, Good Genes Theory 2) Waar/Vals: Selectie zal niet optreden tegen "deterious mutations" na de menopauze en dit verklaart het vaker voorkomen van kanker bij oudere vrouwen. -> grandma effect 3)Afbeeldingen: Leg uit wat je ziet in de afbeelding, welke theorie hoort erbij, hoe ga je dit testen rekening houdend met eventuele alternatieve hypothesen. Zahavian Handicap (Rapper/Dodge Viper), Burying Beetle:Tethered/Untethered Pheromone Emissions, Coercive Sex Bean Beetle 4) Calculate the relatedness between workers and sisters and brothers in haplodiploid social Hymenoptera using a path diagram assuming that the mother queen is single mated. Assuming that males are produced by the mother queen and by the workers, in what optimal ratio are workers selected to produce new males and queens? What is the optimal ratio from the perspective of the mother queen? 03/06/2016 NM Wenseleers (oral): 1) Group Selection (has to do with relatedness, there are multiple groups, but the within-group relatedness makes for the group selection) - Female defense polygyny - Handicap principle (Zahavian handicap) - Siblicide 2) Statement on northern gannets --> they can rear 2, but only lay 1 egg --> this is not their optimal reproduction level, so the behaviour is maladaptive.--> Wrong, because laying 2 eggs might cause loss in survival of the parents and thus future offspring (lifetime reproductive succes is important, not just reproduction in each clutch) 3) Pictures --> give hypothesis, explain the behaviour and prove why it's that behaviour, while cancelling out potential other hypotheses. a) Ravens on carcasses b) Clusia and guppies c) redback spider self-sacrifice 4) Worker policing: explain by calculating the relatedness between workers and their nephews and between workers and their brothers when a queen has 1, 2 or 3 kings. Stoks: 1) Explain nutritional constraints with a graph (moose graph) 2) What hypothesis is shown here, does this fit according to the theory? (figure of snails with crab cues, so Predation Risk Allocation Hypothesis) 3) Graph of snails' predator behaviour with crayfish (anti predator behaviour on y axis, and then snail size and aperture size). What does this show (compensation and cospecialization, covariation hypothesis). Does this fit the Threat Sensitivity Hypothesis? 4) How will the responsiveness of monogamous and polygamous lizards differ? Illustrate with a figure (challenge hypothesis) 03/06/2016 VM Wenseleers (oral): 1) Resource defense polygyny - TIT-FOR-TAT - Sex role reversal - hotshot hypothesis 2) Statement false/true + explain: human behavior is not always gentically determined, behavior can be result of culture or learnt (tell him about dual inheritence theory, gene-culture coevotution, language phylogenies and cultural inheritance) 3) Figures explain and how would you test the adaptive significance taking in acount alternative hypothesis: Meerkats - effective policing an reproductivity of workens graph (Wenseleers discovered this!) - scorpian flies 4) optimal sex ratio in hymenoptera if all males are produces by queen and queen has 2 mates --> queen control & worker control Stoks: 1) formula of model B in mussel selection by oystercatchers 2) figure of ambystoma in streams and rivers and explain why its not phylogenetic inertia and if the behaviour is adaptive 3) Do prey have to be included in the diet dependant on their abundance? Explain with formula 4) Figure of damselflies an pike. What kind a learning is involced and explain if ther is full resemblance? (Classical condition) Examen: 10 juli 2013 voormiddag Stoks: ''- Challenge hypothesis - Central pattern Generator - De formule uitleggen van profitability 2 stellingen: - The inclusion of less optimal prey in the diet does not depend on its own abundance? (juist) - Starling in place with less garden in neighborhood stay longer in same garden? Open vragen: Hoe kan plantdiversiteit bevoordeeld worden (sit & wait vs active spider) (krijgt figuur) Figuur van een studie --> predator risk allocation hypothese. Uitleggen en linken leggen. ''Wenseleers: -life-to-life relatedness -natural falicy -Hamilton's rule -sexual conflict '-Which behaviour/hypothesis is illustrated. Provide ways for testing the adaptive significance, taking into account alternative hypotheses. (3 figuren)' '-Anisogamie (grafieken)' STOKS: 1. 4 definities geven: ''' Inadvertent Social Information - Information Center Hypothesis - Phylopatry - Operant Conditioning - Zero-One Rule - Occam's Razor - Selfish Herd - Central Pattern Generator - Divergent evolution - Fixed action pattern - Social amnesia - Classical conditioning - Challenge Hypothesis – Thanotosis - Threat sensitivity hypothesis - Kenmerk complementatie - Stimulus filtering (+vb) - Armpit effect '''2. 2 stellingen verklaren + motivatie: - What is the armpit effect? Describe an experiment that may evaluate its existence. - Evolutionary history may explain ineffective antipredator behavior. - The inclusion of less optimal prey in the diet does not depend on its own abundance. - Territorial residents are sometimes helped by rival neighbors when an immigrant wants to take over the territory. - Leren en de predatierisico allocatie hypothese kunnen met elkaar interfereren. - Oudere territoriumhouders winnen gevechten vaker omdat ze meer ervaring hebben. Vraag 3 & 4: - Explain how nutrtional constraints may shape diet choice using a graphical optimality model. Fig. maken en uitleggen. - Damselfly larvae from fish ponds stay longer in thanatosis than conspecific larvae from fishless ponds. Which hypothesis may explain this pattern? - Mayfly larvae use long tails to swim away. After tail autotomy, they reduce their activity level. Which hypothesis? + additional testing? - Geef mogelijke manieren waarop kan nagegaan worden of een gedrag overerfbaar is, zonder te moeten weten door welke genen. - Bespreek de voor- en nadelen van een fixed action patern. - Welke hypotheses verklaren dat er zo een grote variatie bestaat in antipredator gedrag binnen 1 soort. - Illustratie van hypothese: stotting behaviour (--> pursuit detterence hypothesis) - Oudere en jongere individuen zullen niet altijd even sterk willen vechten voor een territorium afhankelijk van de leeftijd en het voorgaande reproductiesucces van de territoriumhouder. Welke hypothesen en manieren om ze te testen. - Welke hypothese wordt op de figuur uitgebeeld en mogelijke testen geven. - Formule van optimal foraging bij scholeksters op mosselen is gegeven. Wat stelt deze formule voor en wat is de betekenis van de verschillende variabelen? 5. Toepassingsvraag: - Toepassingsvraag over 'covariance traits' in 3 soorten van damselfly larvae met andere kenmerken in gedrag, grootte en grootte van de stekels. Dragonfly larvae-size-antipredator spines-experiment fish/fishless-which pattern of trait covariation were present? Which species is the fish-lake specialist and explain. (Figuur gegeven) - Figuur gegeven met krabben over charnov's optimal diet model (zoals bij de koolmezen). Bespreek model dat het patroon verklaard, verklaar de resultaten. - Figuur gegeven van studie naar kikkers. Welke hypothese wordt hier geïllustreerd. Wat zijn de voorspellingen? Verklaar de resultaten en de mogelijke verklaringen voor (mis)matches met de hypothese. (Predator risk allocation hypothesis) - Predator risk allocation grafieken: uitleggen + testmethodes om die hypothese te verifiëren. - Marginale waarden theorema van Charnov uitleggen adhv grafieken en wat gebeurt er als de verplaatsingstijd toeneemt? - Figuur van paper bij classical condition over reactie activiteit damselfly op chemische stimuli van pike die ofwel damselfly of minnow of mealworms kreeg te eten. WENSELEERS 1. Definities: ' - Group Selection - Independent Contrasts - TIT-FOR-TAT - Parent-Offspring Conflict - Pure ESS - Reproductive Value - Hamilton's Rule - Sex Role Reversal - Inclusive fitness theory - Honest signal - ESS - TIT-FOR-TAT - Seksueel Conflict - Naturalistische Bedrieglijkheid - Altruïsme - Leven Tot Leven Verwantschap - Resource defense polygyny (+vb) - Siblicide --> Vraagt vaak door welke wetenschapper ondekt/gezegd: Hamilton’s rule - Parent-offspring conflict - Handicap principle '''2. Stelling: ' - There is no selection for women to stay alife after their menopause because they are no longer fertile. - Selectie zal niet optreden tegen zware mutaties na de menopauze en dit verklaart het vaker voorkomen van kanker bij oudere vrouwen. - Vele kenmerken van het menselijk gedrag zijn bepaald door onze cultuur en bijgevolg niet overerfbaar. Dit toont aan dat de theorie van sociobiologie niet klopt. - Norhtern gannets leggen één ei, maar kunnen eigenlijk 2 jongen opvoeden, gedragen ze zich optimaal? '''3. Which behaviour/hypothesis is illustrated. Provide ways for testing the adaptive significance, taking into account alternative hypotheses. (3 figuren): - 3 morfen Isopoda - Figuur over broedparasitisme - Figuur met vrouwen en ovulatie - Stokstaartje dat op wacht staat (cooperation) - Guppies met de clusia vrucht (sexual selection) en Sint-Petersvis - Grafieken van seksuele kost voor mannelijke en vrouwelijke broedzorg - Picture of ravens on carcas & figure of number of birds present (raven yelling) - Policing tov reproductive workers figure - Large-middle-small scorpionfly - Selfsacrifice door redback spiders - Foto van goldeneye duck - figuur over degenkrabben - figuur grootte padden en hoe ze kwaken (in Hertz) - foto van een pauw met uitgevouwen staart. 'Vraag 4: ' - Met grafisch model de evolutie van gelijke gameetgrootte naar grote en kleine gameten verklaren. - 'Begging in chicks': figuren maken en linken aan verwantschappen tussen kuikens. - Bespreek de haplodiploïdie theorie van eusocialiteit. Bespreek wanneer van toepassing en de mogelijke problemen met de theorie. - Calculate the relatedness between workers and sisters and brothers in haplodiploid social Hymenoptera using a path diagram assuming that hte mother queen mates with 2 males. Assuming that all males are produced by the mother queen, in what optimal ratio are workers selected to produce new males and queens? What is the optimal ratio from the perspective of the mother queen?